Purple Space Love
by TheArrangedRose
Summary: Set in season one! Keith and Lance like each other but don't know whether they should tell each other. This story will be about these two cute boys trying out a relationship and the cuteness that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defenders

I just got hooked onto this show, I can't wait for the new season, and I love Klance fanfiction. So I thought that I could add my part of the growing fandom.

-ArrangedRose

Something Strange

Keith

The Castle of the Lions was unusually quiet as the Galra were silent in the universe. Typically the Paladins would be drawn in different directions trying to solve all the planets under Galra controls calls for help, but for the past week, it's been dead quiet. It was terrifying to the group as that meant that Zarkon was planning something.

It was also annoying, as the Paladins were forced to find new ways to entertain themselves. Allura was adamant that the Galra were up to no good and was busy scanning for any sign. Coran was skittering around the castle; repairing and updating the ten thousand old ship. Hunk had taken over the kitchen and was making new recipes, and every meal was a new experiment. Pidge was locked up in the Green Lion hanger; experimenting with new equipment and mods for the ships. It was unwise for anyone to venture down if they wanted to remain unharmed. As the leader of Voltron, Shiro was trying to maintain some degree of normalcy in the young boy's lives; while also trying to stay sane himself. The quiet was unsettling for him, and it was normal to see him in the control room with Allura. Lance; unable to figure out what to do, was forced to wander the ship and help with odd jobs.

Keith was fighting the boredom the only way he knew how; fighting. While it was more Keith smashing training robots to pieces than actual practice. He was panting like crazy, but the strain on his muscles and the feel of the sword helped him focus and calm. Keith grinned as the last robot fell to the ground in two pieces. It was a typical training session for him; he would wake up early have breakfast with the gang then head down to the training room. With the silence on the part of the Galra, he had so much extra time that he would spend all day here.

He didn't like the idea of doing nothing, and he wanted to be prepared for the next fight.

The sound of the door whirling open caused him to turn his head. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but he knew that Allura and Coran knew where he was. When he saw Lance, he was shocked. Lance _never trains! At least never lets anyone know he's training._ Lance was leaning against the door in his training outfit. He had never noticed before how close a fit it was before; he blushed and looked away quickly.

"Can I join you?" Lance smiled, his eyes are friendly and open. Even when he was arguing Lance's eyes were open and shining.

Keith figured no harm could come from training with Lance, "I can't stop you!" He winced slightly at the harshness in his tone.

"No need to be harsh, sheesh. I thought that we could train together?" Lance sauntered in the room—it was incredibly sensual for a boy his age, Keith had thought—and approached Keith, pulling his Bayard out it transformed into a massive blaster.

"You never seemed to care about training before? Why now?"

"Honestly, I was bored. I don't really do well in the training drills…I kind of need a partner to take the hits while I shoot. No one really has the time to help me, so I don't really bother." Lance shrugged, seeming to not care.

However, Keith could hear the stress in his tone, and Lance's shoulders seemed really stiff. He couldn't believe that Lance had never thought to ask him for help before.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Keith was honestly confused. _I'm always training, everyone knows that!_

Lance laughed, bending forwards.

"Well." Keith insisted.

"Sorry…its just that we have never been really close. I thought that you would laugh and accuse me of being weak or something stupid like that!" Lance stood up straight, still holding his sides but his blue eyes were serious.

Keith was silent. He knew that probably would have said something nasty.

Lance giggled, "Stop worrying. I can practically see you thinking. I'm tough. Don't worry about me."

"But if you don't train then you could get into trouble—"

"Is that concern in your voice? It can't be! Keith does you really care about me" Lance's eyes glimmered, and he smiled an exaggerated sweet smile, "I knew you liked me!" He held his hands to his heart.

Keith glared at him, "Get ready." Keith rolled his shoulders and drew his sword closer to his body. Lance was always teasing, but this time it did something to him; he could hear his heart beating, and his face felt warm

"I was born ready" Lance cockily stated, positioning himself closer to Keith with a smirk.

Keith smiled back and started the training sequence.

The first round was a disaster.

The second go-around was better. Keith was unused to having someone guarding his back. Lance was quick but still needed practice on his shooting. However, they were both smiling.

"You sure you can keep up!" Lance laughed as he shot down the robot that Keith was about to strike.

The third and fourth round were fun. Keith would fly across the room with no worries about watching his back, Lance would crack jokes and show-off, but it never seemed to rub Keith wrong.

"Hey! Don't get too cocky."

"Too late" Lance winked, causing Keith to blush and turn away. The last robot fell with a bang. The room was silent. The two paladins stood across from each other panting, Lance was dancing, "Did you see that? I was like Pow! Pow! You were amazing! Silent and deadly…Those robots never stood a chance!" His face was glowing from the victory and the adrenaline.

Keith was silent across the room, his face downturned. Lance noticed and stopped dancing, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just tired." Keith was quiet, his face hidden from Lance.

Lance shrugged, "Okay. I'm going to go try and raid the kitchen. Hunk can't possibly be there all day and night! Are you coming?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay. See you around." Lance saluted and walked out the door.

The room was silent. Keith stopped swinging, and his sword fell to the ground, forgotten as Keith covered his cheeks with his hands. He couldn't believe that Lance could make him so warm inside.

"Augh!"

He couldn't believe himself. All Lance had to do was look at him, and BAM! Keith would start blushing, but he couldn't stand being away from him. Why did this have to happen to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defenders! All I own is the plot!

This show has taken over my life. I have to focus on school, and even then I just want to write a new chapter. I just feel like there should be more fanfiction for Voltron. Esp. for Klance

Please enjoy

-ArrangedRose

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Lance**

Ducking out the training room quickly, Lance let his smile fall; he walked a few feet from the door before leaning against the wall. Resting his arms on the wall, he breathed in and out. His heart was beating hard; his face felt like it was on fire and his palms were sweating. While one might have thought that it was from the hour long training with Keith, but he knew better, this was because Keith was too freaking cute!

"AUGH!" Lance put his hands over his eyes and leaned his head against the cold wall behind him. It felt good for his heated skin, but it did little to his beating heart. Why did he get so nervous around Keith? It wasn't like Keith liked him back, there was no way that straight-as-an-arrow Keith could like men.

"I'm usually cool as a cucumber around him, why did it change? I could barely act like myself without blushing!" Lance grumbled.

With the lack of Voltron related saving to do in the surrounding planets from the unusual silence from the Galra empire, it was dull in the castle. There was only so much sewing a person could do before they went insane. Coran kept trying to hunt him down and make him work on engineering-related jobs, but Lance was crafty and kept one step ahead of him. It had been a miracle that he even got an hour with Keith without Coran coming down and dragging him away.

Thinking about the training with Keith he smiled and jumped in the air before heading back to his room for a quick shower. Lance was awe-struck that he even got Keith to smile.

The training had gone better than Lance had thought; they made a good team. While it hadn't surprised that the two of them would work well together; Keith was offensive while Lance would protect this back from a distance. The three rounds were fun, and he enjoyed hanging with Keith; while in the presence of the other Paladins he would pretend to hate Keith he truly wanted to be around Keith all the time.

However, training with Keith could kill him! His body hurt in places he didn't know could hurt. He had forgotten to eat earlier, and now he was starving, as he told Keith, so after showering, he would head to the kitchen. Keeping a watchful eye out for a red-headed whirlwind—aka Coran—he sneaked up to his room. Looking over his shoulder, looking out for Coran, he almost ran into Shiro who was barreling around the corner.

"Oh Hey Shiro, I didn't see you there!" Lance danced around the silent leader of Voltron. He was still grinning from the interaction with Keith and Lance could bet that the dreamy look on Shiro's face was because of his attraction to Allura.

Shiro's dreamy expression fell, and he grinned slyly at Lance, "Evening Lance. Where were you all day? Coran was looking for you." Lance was suddenly jubilant that they had made an agreement earlier; one that involved letting Lance avoid Coran whenever the Altean needed him for odd jobs. Lance wasn't the best for those jobs; Pidge would be perfect for those jobs, but Coran always thought that Lance was not doing any important.

"Oh just around. I can't believe that I missed Coran!" Lance grinned and laughed along with Shiro. He was slow to get along with the leader of Voltron; he had though Shiro would be severe and not take a joke he had been pleasantly surprised that Shiro was a huge troublemaker.

"I'm sure. Allura has seen some movement from a few Galra fleets but nothing concrete yet! Be ready. See you at supper." Shiro patted him on the shoulder and continued around the corner. Lance watched the older man go with a smile. Did he think he convinced anyone that he was working and not only hanging around the beautiful Allura?

"Don't think anyone is convinced!" He yelled after Shiro. Laughing when he heard Shiro protest down the hall, before heading to his room. He was sweaty from training, and he needed to clean himself soon!

After having his shower, he toweled himself while he searched for his clothes. They kept moving around! It was strange, but he figured that someone was washing them. Having found his underwear and his jeans, strangely they were under the bed, he looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Strange. Who is it?" Lance called out.

"Keith. Shiro told me that you wanted to tell me something, can I come in?" Keith's voice was unsure and questioning through the metal door.

Lance froze, swearing quietly "Quiznack!" _Wow, Shiro must have been angered by the Allura comment! How could he betray me?!_ Lance was scrambling around his room doing a quick clean.

"Of course, I'm surprised it took you this long to seek me out!" he teased over his shoulder. He winced slightly, why he got so flirty whenever Keith was around was a wonder to him? He knew that Keith didn't appreciate that quality in a man.

"What did you want to tell me?" Keith deep voice was closer than before, and Lance spun around. He had forgotten that he allowed Keith into his room. He smiled and continued to dry his hair with his towel; he notices the slight blush on Keith's cheeks.

"Oh, um…well, I wanted to ask if we could train again?" He was proud of himself that he pulled that reason from his mind. Lance walked over the bathroom to the side of the room and hung the towel up. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he leaned against the doorframe and watched Keith wander his room. _If only we were dating, then I could pull him close and kiss that frown away!_

"You could have asked me that anytime? Why did you have Shiro tell me to come here?" Keith sounded suspicious, drawing Lance out of his daydreams. Keith stopped looking around and turned his purple-gray eyes onto him. His arms on his hips and Keith looked like he hoped to peer into Lance's soul and pull him apart. The idea of those eyes on him, as they lay horizontally on the bed were filling Lance's mind; he must have drifted off because Keith coughed and looked expectantly at Lance.

Lance grinned sheepishly, "Honestly, I was sure that you would refuse me. We've made it pretty clear to each other that we don't like each other." _Score one for Lance! That was a brilliant excuse_

"Oh. I accept." Keith nodded, apparently he was pleased with that answer as he began to walk to the door.

"What? Wha-?" Lance scrambled after him. Keith always moved at one speed; fast. He quickly looked at Keith's ass but looked away blushing. _I_ _could stare at his ass forever and not get bored_.

"You asked if you could train with me. I accept. Whenever you want to join me, you can!" Keith grinned over his shoulder, "Oh and you should put a shirt on! It's cold out here."

Lance was shocked, Keith was smiling and teasing him in the same moment. He felt like his heart may burst into flames. Looking down, he confirmed what Keith said and pulled his arms around his middle as the cold air in the Castle hit him.

Embarrassed at being caught undressed, "Right. See you later?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"No reason." Lance waved him away. "See you at supper."

"Of course," Keith called over his shoulder before walking away. Leaving Lance in the cold hallway, confused and happy. Keith was interacting with him and smiling; the world was looking up. Lance walked into his room, the door closing behind him.


End file.
